Midnight Feeding
by luvscharlie
Summary: When Harry and Ginny Potter's seven month old son falls ill, Harry attempts the middle of the night feeding.


Ginny's full and aching breasts woke her. James had been sick with a fever for the past few days and he had nursed very little. He was only seven months old, and it was the first time he had ever been sick. Ginny was sure that prior to this evening she hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours at a time. When she told Hermione that she wasn't sure what to do about James not nursing, she had brought over what could best be described as a Muggle torture device. It pumped the milk from her breasts into these Muggle bottles with odd looking nipples on the end. At this point, she wasn't sure whether her breasts ached from the overabundance of milk or the fact that she had been squeezed much too hard and far too often by the confounded machine.

She reached across the bed in an attempt to ignore the pain in her chest, but the spot where her warm and snuggly husband normally lay was cold and empty. "Harry?" She received no response, and opened her eyes to find that she was alone in their bed.

Her feet touched the floor, and she stopped to pull her dressing gown tightly around her before padding in bare feet down the hall of their flat. Her breasts were heavy as she headed towards the nursery in hopes that James would be agreeable and nurse.

She approached the nursery door, stopping short when she heard her husband's deep voice on the other side.

"You and I need to have a man-to-man talk, see." Harry was attempting to keep quiet, but his voice drifted easily to her ears from the other side of the door. She gently pushed it open just enough to see him sitting in the rocking chair wearing nothing but his shorts and holding the chubby baby against his chest.

"Now, I don't have much experience with father-son talks," Harry whispered, making Ginny's heart lurch, "so you'll have to bear with me. Your mum says you said Da-da last week. Your first word."

Ginny heard the baby coo in response to his father's familiar voice.

"When did you get so big? Already talking. Before I know it, you'll be heading off to Hogwarts and leaving your mum and me here alone. Do us a favor and slow down, huh? What's your hurry?" Harry whispered, pushing the nipple of a bottle past the child's lips as he rocked the chair back and forth. The baby's hand reached up to grab at the stubble on Harry's cheek, but refused to take the bottle his father pressed to his lips.

"Come on, Jamie, your fever's gone, and you've gotta be hungry. Gin says you haven't eaten well and she's worried about you."

Ginny watched as Harry once again tried to coax the baby to suckle the offered bottle. James began to protest noisily.

"Just a bit, Jamie. Ginny'd be right impressed if I actually got you to take this. You could do your part, you know? We Potter men are supposed to stick together. I didn't want to wake her when you cried. She's completely knackered, you know?"

James quieted when Harry began to hum. Ginny recognized the tune. It was a lullaby that the two of them had made up on a night when Teddy was no older than James and was unable to sleep.

Harry tried once more with the bottle before sighing in frustration. "Okay, you win. You're as stubborn as your mum. You know that, right?"

Ginny stepped into the room, grateful that the chair faced away from the door. He startled when she brushed her hand against his hair and leaned into him. "Surely he's not quite that stubborn."

Harry smiled up at her, "Heard that, did you?"

"I did, Husband."

With his father's attention diverted, James made a grab for Harry's glasses, which were always a source of fascination for the red-haired baby. Harry let out a yelp as his glasses were shoved so far up the bridge of his nose that his eyelashes batted rather painfully against the lenses. Ginny watched as Harry attempted to pry the chubby fingers loose, then laughed as Harry commented with pride on the baby's strong grip. "A Seeker's hands on this one, Gin. You just wait and see."

"Is there room for me in that chair?" Ginny asked

Sure, Gin. Here," he said starting to rise.

"No," she whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get up."

"But I thought you wanted to feed the baby."

"I do."

Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Will you hold me in your lap while I feed him, Harry?"

He opened his arms, winked at her and nodded his head, lifting their child, so that she could slide onto his lap and settle against him.

Ginny cuddled their son against her. "He may not eat. I saw you offer him the bottle."

"He should be hungry though, shouldn't he?"

"Well, he should be, and he seems to be feeling better."

Harry's chin touched her shoulder, his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "He just wanted the real thing," he whispered, as he untied her dressing gown and slid it off her shoulders, baring her milk-swollen breasts. He brushed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

She sucked in her breath at the gentle way in which he touched her. "Harry," she sighed, as he rolled one nipple between his fingers, bringing it to a hard point and pressing it to their son's lips. James latched on eagerly.

"Smart boy," Harry said, as the child began to suckle. "I would have held out too."

"Harry, you're going to have to be more careful. He's going to start repeating everything you say."

"True. We don't want another incident like when Teddy was little, huh?"

"No," she laughed. "I doubt Mum or Dad's heart could take it if there was another grand announcement during Christmas dinner about how Teddy walked in on one of their children having a 'wrestling match'. I don't think Hermione stopped blushing for a month."

"Ron either. I've never seen his ears turn so red." The deep timbre of Harry's laugh made James jump in his mother's arms.

"Shh, you scared him."

"Sorry, love. But Teddy was a good bit older than Jamie when that happened." He stroked the hair back from her neck and lifted the baby's dimpled hand from where it rested against his mother's chest. Harry smiled when the baby's fingers instinctively wrapped around his.

"I need to switch sides," Ginny whispered, shifting James to her other breast.

Harry smiled down at the baby, who was now sleeping with a look of contentment on his face. He gently rolled her nipple into a hard point and pressed it against the baby's lips, but he refused to take it. "I think he's finished, love," Harry whispered in her ear. "You ready to put him to bed?"

"Yes," she whispered, as she brushed a red curl from James' forehead.

"You need some help up?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Yes."

Harry's arm tightened around her waist sending shivers up her spine. "I want it," he breathed into her ear.

"Want what?" She stroked her hand down his chest feeling his cock hard against her back.

He squeezed her still full breast.

"Not so rough, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a sheepish grin. "I was supposed to help you up, huh?" She smiled in response, as he pushed her dressing gown back up her shoulders and helped her from his lap. Harry walked with her to the baby's crib, pulling the blanket up around him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their room. "Care to take me to bed, Mr. Potter?"

"Not a chance. You wanted to sit in my lap, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Well, now I want you back in my lap." She tugged down his shorts as he sat back in the rocking chair pulling her astride his lap. He untied her dressing gown and pushed it down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "You know I love watching you feed him."

"You just like how big my tits are when they're all swollen like that."

"No quarrels there. May I?" he asked, planting a feather light kiss against the tip of her nipple.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"If you'd rather, I'll go find that wretched Muggle pumping thing Hermione got you. If you'd rather use that than my lips--"

"Bloody torture device," she whispered under her breath as Harry's tongue darted out to lave her still exposed, full and aching tit.

"Harry, please." She curled her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to her leaking nipple. "Suck it while I ride you."

"Fuck yes, baby." He grasped her hips to hold her steady while she shifted her position in his lap. He pressed the head of his cock at her opening using the rocking of the chair to set their pace as his mouth suckled her in earnest.

He pushed his hand between them and his thumb teased at her clit, brushing against her with each rock forward of the chair. He released her nipple and covered her mouth with his own as she came pulsating around him and collapsing against his chest. His hips thrust into her as he rode out his orgasm buried inside her.

He tucked a stray red curl behind her ear and tightened his grip around her waist when she snuggled into his chest.

"We should probably go to our room before we wake James," Harry said between deep laboured breaths as he attempted to get his breathing under control.

She crawled from his lap, looking back over her shoulder as she rounded the doorway, "What do you say we toss that pumping machine thing?"

"Found a substitute, have you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny winked. "Absolutely."

Fin


End file.
